


Windchimes

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [29]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nicol hadn't expected--
Series: Lives!verse [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Windchimes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - 'wind'. 100 word drabble. (lives!-verse), date ??

Nicol hadn't expected Mayura to be the one to bring home a delicate set of wind-chimes. He hadn't expected Miguel would carefully hang them in the kitchen so that the breeze off the water would make them jingle together in a melody more beautiful than Nicol could ever describe properly in the letters he wrote to his mother.

The wind-chimes were just one of the many reasons, though- Mayura, Miguel, Athrun, Rusty... A new life with new opportunities independent of politics and genetics.

He hadn't expected a lot of things, though, about this new life. 

Especially Orb becoming his home.


End file.
